


When Grandchild meets Grandparents

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, baby Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Where Alex and Lando's child is introduced to her grandparents.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris
Series: Paddock Baby [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	When Grandchild meets Grandparents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaMachado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/gifts).



> Another story for the series. Apologies if this seems rushed or different. As I've said before, I don't want to repeat stories so thought I'd try something new that wasn't just a birth story. As this is just fiction, I feel like I should mention that I've never seen Alex's dad at any races, I have no idea what he looks like. I know his mum has been at one or two so if the portrayal is off, I can only apologise. Plus I kind of wanted to have at least one parent who doesn't per say tell his child out loud that he loves them. I'm trying to portray him as someone who might be more interested in his son's career than anything else. If anyone has any particular pairing they would like to see with a baby, please let me know!

Lando gazed down at his daughter in wonder. She was so perfect, so precious. He was cuddled up against Alex's chest, just gazing down at their daughter who was only a few hours old. Alex couldn't keep the smile off his face. They had a beautiful baby girl who was finally here. Even though they were young to be having a child, it was something they both wanted. He was now thinking how he couldn't wait for his parents to meet his daughter. When Lando had given birth, he was so overwhelmed with all the people in the room that he had nearly driven himself into a panic attack. In the end, the midwife and one or two doctors were present at the birth. Lando had gone into labour at his parents house and so they were the ones who had driven the pair to the hospital. Alex had called his parents on the way there to let them know what was happening. The four adults decided to wait outside the room so as not to overcrowd the pair. Alex had come out before Lando had given birth to say that he would let them know when they could see the baby as Lando would probably want a bit of peace and quiet. It was understandable. However, for the mothers of the two drivers, they were now very excited to meet their grandchild.

Alex broke the silence as he continued to watch his baby sleep.

"I think it's time we called in the parents, don't you?"

He didn't even have to look at Lando to know that the teen was fighting back a smile, knowing that his parents would be super excited to meet the baby. He nodded his head gently. He tried not to whine as Alex carefully moved himself away from Lando to get off the bed. He chuckled lightly as he reached over for his phone that was inside his jacket pocket, resting on the chair at the side of the bed.

"We'll let your parents see Lucy first." Alex said.

Lando just smiled at Alex as he watched his boyfriend type on his phone. 

"I've messaged your dad." Said Alex.

It wasn't even five minutes later when there was a gentle knock at the door. Alex went over and opened the door to find Adam and Cisca standing outside smiling brightly. They exchanged quiet hellos as Alex opened the door wider to let them in. Adam stepped through first, clapping Alex on the shoulder on the way in. He made his way over to stand beside the bed, gazing down at his son and granddaughter. Cisca kissed Alex on the cheek as he closed the door behind her. She lifted her hands to her face in awe as she gazed at the two in the bed. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Mum, don't start. You'll have me going." Lando told her fondly. 

Cisca made her way over to Lando and gently moved the blanket slightly so she could see the baby's face clearly. 

"What's her name?" She asked quietly.

"Lucy." Replied Lando.

Cisca smiled gently.

"Do you want to hold her?" Questioned Lando.

His mother nodded and she held out her arms gently as Lando placed his daughter into her arms. Cisca gazed down at Lucy as she carefully at down. Alex went back over to Lando's side and sat beside him on the bed wrapping an arm around his waist as Lando rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He was content to just watch his mother and his child. Cisca couldn't speak. She was in love with the child in her arms and she didn't want to cry.

"Hello little one." She said softly.

The baby continued to sleep, sleeping quietly in warm arms.

"We're so glad to finally meet you."

Cisca carried on holding Lucy in her arms until her husband got impatient. 

"Come on, darling, I think it's time for Lucy to meet her Granddad." He teased.

Adam got up out of his seat and went over to his wife's side as he held his arms out for the baby. Lucy let out a little grumble at being disturbed but settled down when Adam rocked her carefully in his arms. He made his way back over to his seat, sitting down gently.

"I've got to hand it to you boys. She's one little beauty." He said gently.

Lando and Alex smiled at him.

"She's amazing." Alex replied.

Lando had to hold back tears as he felt his mum reach out and grasp his hand. The four were content to just sit and gaze at Lucy until the moment was interrupted some half an hour later by Lucy crying as she was due a feed.

"It's alright, little darling. I'll pass you back to papa now." Adam whispered.

Alex left Lando's side so he could go and find a nurse to get some milk for Lucy. Adam got up and carefully placed the baby back into her father's arms. Lando relaxed immediately at having his child back in his arms even though he had been happy to see his parents holding her. His cheeks flushed when his dad ruffled his hair. When Alex returned with a nurse, Adam looked over at his wife who was still sitting in the chair at the bed.

"I think we should leave them be for a while. Besides I think Alex's parents have yet to see the little one." Adam said.

Alex nodded his head in confirmation. He smiled as Adam made his way over to the door and congratulated him before standing and waiting on his wife. The pair watched as Cisca got up and leaned down to cup Lando's face in her hands. Alex couldn't make out what she was saying as she was speaking Dutch. She kissed Lando on the forehead before kissing the top of Lucy's head. She reluctantly made her way to the door, giving one last look to Lando and Lucy before giving Alex's arm a quick rub then leaving with her husband as the drivers were left alone with their daughter once more. 

It was an hour or so later when Alex contacted his parents to say they could come and visit Lucy. They had fed and changed her so she was now back sleeping again. Lando had also fallen asleep, leaving Alex to hold their daughter. He didn't want to wake up his boyfriend when he was exhausted but he didn't want to put off his parents so he had warned them as well not to be too loud when they came. Alex was busy looking at Lucy, trying to determine whether he could see any of himself or Lando in their daughter when a soft knock made him turned around and he smiled when he saw his mum peeking into the room. He tilted his head and they silently made their way into the room. Kankamol had to hold back a gasp as she made her way over to Alex's side and knelt down. She admired her grandchild sleeping contently in her father's arms. She was so proud of her child and her newborn granddaughter. 

"She's so perfect." She whispered.

Alex looked at her and smiled softly and closed his eyes when she leaned in to kiss his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked up at his dad who was standing at the end of the bed, watching Lando sleep.

"He's exhausted, dad." Alex said, carefully.

Nigel nodded his head mutely.

Alex shared a look with him mum. When his parents had found out about the pregnancy, his mother was without question, ecstatic. His father, however, seemed more concerned with whether or not Alex would still be focused on his racing career. As Nigel was a former racing driver, he had been thrilled when Alex made it into Formula 1. Whilst the young driver knew that his dad loved and cared for him, he didn't say it as openly as his mum did. 

"Do you want to hold her?" Alex asked.

Kankamol had to try and remain calm as she nodded her head, insistently. Alex gently raised himself from the seat and placed himself down on the bed as he waited for his mum to take his seat. He smiled as he passed his baby over to her grandmother. His mother stroked Lucy's cheek gently. She began to softly tell her granddaughter stories about her dad and Alex knew he had made the right decision in having a child with Lando. Around half an hour later, the baby let out a little yawn and Alex's parents noticed the time.

"You need to put her down into a proper bed, Alex. You need to sleep as well, you need to have the strength to look after Lando and Lucy." She informed him.

She placed a kiss on Lucy's cheek before handing her back to Alex. The young driver got up off the bed and didn't know how to react as Nigel came over, tears in his eyes. He gently stroked a finger over Lucy's cheek before looking his son in the eye.

"I'm proud of you. She's gorgeous." Nigel whispered.

Alex smiled and looked down at his daughter proudly.

"Thanks, dad." He responded.

He had to hold back a gasp of shock as his father raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze before he dropped it and turned to his wife.

"We can come and see them again tomorrow." He said, tenderly. 

His wife nodded and gave Alex a quick kiss on the temple before taking her husband's hand and leading him out of the room. Alex rocked his daughter in his arms as he turned back around to look at Lando, still sleeping peacefully. He then looked down at his daughter.

"You're lucky to have grandparents you love and adore you. They really are something else." He whispered.

He leaned down at kissed Lucy's forehead. She really had no idea how lucky she was to have four amazing grandparents.


End file.
